Timmy Turner
Timmy Turner is the main protagonist of The Fairly OddParents. He is a 10-year-old boy who lives in Dimmsdale, with his idiotic parents, who refuse to believe that Vicky is evil until Channel Chasers, and he has fairy godparents named Wanda and Cosmo. Even from earliest episodes, Timmy has always shown extraordinary courage and a willingness to sacrifice himself if his friends and family's lives are in danger. Power Mad, the second episode in the first episode "block", has him being very heroic after his friends were accidentally transported inside of a very dangerous video game. Timmy wound up going inside of the game to attempt to rescue them. The players, Chester, A.J., and Timmy, were given three lives; if they lost all three lives, they would disappear forever implying death. However when it looked like a monstrous Vicky Robot was about to crush Chester and A.J., after all three boys lost two of their lives, Timmy sacrificed his last life to save them. Fortunately, this action gave him enough points to get another life. Another good example is from the Wishology special, in he sacrifices himself to protect his friends, family, and even his enemies. Despite this Timmy does have some rather serious flaws. He does do things that are foolish, even idiotic. That, though, may be a reflection of his impulsive than his actual I.Q. It has been speculated in other media that he might have Attention Deficit Disorder. There are other instances when he's pretty smart at outwitting his enemies. In addition, he can be callous and at times a jerk. To his credit, though, he is well aware of his faults, and he will do the right thing when it's necessary. Relationships Tortured by Vicky many times Gets grounded in episodes: Father Time, Channel Chasers, Home Wrecker, Smarty Pants (at the end), Nega Timmy Is Trixie Tang's former lover, Tootie's boyfriend in several episodes. Gallery Timmy vs. Vicky.jpg|Timmy facing Vicky ChannelChasersPt1-275.jpg|Timmy getting into trouble with his parents after ruining their jobs by using the violence from Maho Mushi File:ChannelChasersPt1-601.jpg|Timmy being yelled at by his parents for the destruction of the Turner house caused by Vicky for which he didn't do ChannelChasersPt1-650.jpg|Timmy choosing to live in Television in order to keep his fairies ChannelChasersPt2-608.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-201.jpg|Timmy releasing stress after seeing his future self returning to his timeline ChannelChasersPt3-524.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-607.jpg|Timmy reuniting with his parents after defeating Vicky in Maho Mushi ChannelChasersPt3-618.jpg Timmy and Tootie kiss.jpg Category:The Fairly Oddparents Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Nickelodeon Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:The Chosen One Category:Scapegoat Category:In love heroes Category:Victims Category:Successful Heroes Category:Jimmy Neutron Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Egomaniacs Category:Universal Protection Category:Robot Pilots Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Magic Category:Live Action Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Died with Honor Category:Revived Heroes Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Archenemy Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Destructive Heroes Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Heartbroken heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Sidekick Category:Anti Hero Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Conquerors Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Love Rivals Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:The Hero Category:Lazy Heroes Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Space Survivers Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Pet owners Category:Mastermind Category:Voice of Reason Category:Monster Tamers Category:Monster Slayers Category:Obsessed Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Inept Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Big Good Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings